


[Mikell/Jack]餘興節目

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bunny Boy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Relationships: Jack Bright & Mikell Bright
Kudos: 5





	[Mikell/Jack]餘興節目

「腿、再打開一點。」被Mikell抱在懷裡的年輕男孩正因為異物插入的不適而發顫，在觀眾的注視下他因為羞恥於發出過於淫穢的呻吟而咬緊了掛墜的金屬邊框，James感覺得到他兄長硬挺的陽物是如何撐開他身體的每一寸，快感與疼痛使他含糊不清的嗚咽著並緊緊攀住Mikell的身體，承受著他身體大部分重量的男人獎勵的輕吻他的頸側，幾度舔舐吸吮過後留下清晰的吻痕。

「嗚……！」他看著兩人的接合處Mikell的男根完全沒入自己體內時淡色的恥毛壓在自己敏感的臀部上，泌出的淚水濕潤自己的臉龐再落在兄長的肩膀，待他適應了體內的粗大後，開始交合的行為令廉價黑絲襪上的破口暴露出更多肉色。

「James、看著我……你只要看著我就夠了。」Mikell低聲在他耳邊安撫著，至少這次的買賣不需要他們之間的任何一方接受陌生人無理而粗魯的對待，而他們的確很需要那筆優渥的報酬維持生活，只是他的James動作卻比以往都更加僵硬，羞怯得完全不似平常即使被賭客白摸一把屁股還能笑著應對的模樣。

「Mikell……」他哽咽著低聲回應自己的兄長，即使眼睛看著對方那張俊秀的臉、身板結實微沁著汗的赤裸胸膛，他也聽得見那些人是怎樣議論著自己雙腿大開的模樣還有即使被人插入卻變得越發興奮的下體，然而他唯一能做的就只是緊緊摟住他唯一的浮木，指尖在他攀附的地方留下幾道血痕。  
他恨透了自己即使在這種情況下卻更加敏感的身體，每一次頂入都爽得讓他只想鬆口發出哭叫，而不容許他這麼做的理智正在每一下的抽插間被一來一往的撕扯、搗碎。

就在他再也無法維持住這一切的時候，Mikell吻住他的唇瓣並大開大闔的抽插起來，肉體拍擊的水漬聲掩蓋過掛墜掉在地上的金屬碰撞聲，浪潮般的快感令他熱情回應著來自上下兩處的夾擊，直到高潮的失神感讓他不由自主的張口喘息。

Mikell一面從下頷親吻到他的鎖骨，下身的動作卻分毫沒有慢下，直到把濁液注入在痙攣過後掙扎扭動的身體內，他撫摸著James發顫的背部並緩緩把自己退出，混和著潤滑液的白濁跟著淌出還在收縮的股間。

吊著他手腕和大腿的緞帶總算被解開，在喘息間他緊擁著他的James給予撫慰的親吻，而回應他的是疲憊的微笑和泛紅的眼眶裡不再清澈的眼神。


End file.
